A computer uses a desktop environment to enable a user to visually interact with an operating system of the computer. Desktop environments allow the user to move items within a two-dimensional surface, which is generally defined by a display on a monitor of the computer. In some cases, the desktop environment may be designed to give an illusion of depth to provide a three-dimensional experience for the user. However, despite this illusion of depth, the interaction typically remains a two-dimensional interaction. By providing a true three-dimensional desktop environment, it is possible for a user to interact with the computer in an entirely new way.